Lost With Glee 4
by glost
Summary: The Badass and The Asthma
1. Chapter 1

Previews

Puck has a hard time finding his bag and with something else, will kurt be able to help? Plus in the lost universe Shannon has an asthma attack but has ran out of medication and in seems Sawyer may be holding out on the camp. Will that be his worst mistake? And the group has split. Will the caves that Be a haven or a hell for the camp. With fresh water found there can the group deal with the constant travels back and forth. Lastly a new couple is around and a even newer one is starting to bloom.

Glee/ Lost Crossover.  
Ep. 4  
All rights belong to the shows creators and employees.  
Any song lyrics belong to the writers and the artist.  
Thank you.

Part 1

Noah Puckerman was sitting on the beach. It had been almost two weeks since the plane went down. He was doing much better with his injury, being up and about more. He was staring out at the water, only thinking about how hot it was today. Mr. Schuester banned swiming when a girl named Joanna drowned about 5 days ago. That was one less hot chick on the island, and yet Puck didn't seem to worry. He seemed to have all he needed with Lauren, And Tina he doesn't want to admit it, not even to him self, he has a tiny crush on her for a few weeks now ever since Australia, And Their duet at internationals.  
A lot of the survivors went to the caves that Jack found. Puck thought it was a great idea to be around fresh water but Mr. Schue is in charge and Puck wasn't about to disrespect the only father figure he had in his life. It was a good thing too a few days later the walls came crashing down on Jack and Charlie. Puck considered himself Extremely lucky. Two guys including Rory have died with the same injury that he had. He saw Boone down the beach. Sawyer and him had a real bad beat down yesterday.(I think it had something to do with his sister, I wonder what their problem was?)  
Santana: Whats up Puckerman?  
Puck: Hey Santana  
Santana: What up with you?  
Puck: Thinking about how lucky I've been lately.  
Santana: Yeah same here.  
Artie and Quinn walk by talking and holding hands.  
Puck: I can't believe Artie kept that a secret from me.  
Santana: I can't believe he caught a hot momma like Quinn.  
Lauren walked up: Hey baby.  
Santana gave her a dirty look.  
Puck: Hey.  
He gets up and kisses her.  
Lauren: I found my luggage.  
Puck: Thats great.  
Lauren: Yours might be somewhere around there, wanna come look for it?  
Puck: Sure, Santana you wanna come.  
Santana: No I've found my bags already.  
Puck and Lauren were walking to an area that had lots of bags scattered across the sand.  
Kurt and Finn were talking close by.  
Kurt: Well is she okay?  
Finn: Jack said she might not get better unless she gets it.  
Kurt: I wish they would find it.  
Puck: Whats up?  
Finn: Shannon, she is having some asthma attacks.  
Puck: What happened?  
Kurt: She ran out of medication.  
Lauren: Will she be okay?  
Finn: Not unless they get some medication from her bag.  
Puck: Where is it?  
Kurt: No one can find it, rumor is Sawyer has it.  
Puck and Kurt share a serious look.  
Puck: Some one needs to teach that wanna be cowboy a lesson.  
Lauren: Puck please don't your hurt.  
Finn: I think it's best if we don't bother Sawyer.  
Kurt: Yeah, let the others take care of it.  
Lauren: Come lets look for your bag.  
Puck : Actually I gotta go to the bath room first  
Lauren: Oh okay.  
Finn: Come on, I need to find my bag too Can't keep borrowing Kurt's clothes can I.  
Kurt: No way.  
Puck walks off as Lauren and Finn search through the slowly sneaks away.  
Kurt: Why aren't you helping?  
Puck: I can't find my bag Kurt. I can't do anything until then.  
Kurt: She can die.  
Puck: I know.  
-Flash Back-  
A little boy is sleeping in bed, the room seems to be smokey. The boy wakes up he seems to be about 8.  
Boy: Mom, Mommy!  
The boy appears to be crying. He runs out of his room. There are flames in the hallway. He is trapped. He runs into the bath room and climbs into the tub. He turns on the water and waits there crying.  
10 minutes later...  
the flames were out and the firemen search trough the charred house. They find the boy. They take him outside and immediately put a oxygen mask on him. A women pretty and young runs up to him.  
Woman: Oh Noah, my sweet Noah.  
The woman is crying.  
Woman: Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he is alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Matt: Its been 11 days so excuse me if I sound a little hopeless but do we still need to be getting wood for the signal fire because I am getting pretty tired.  
Mike: I agree man, I shouldn't be this sore all the time.  
Tina: Aw, my poor baby.  
Mercedes: Whats the Asian Michael complaining about now.  
Tina: Do you think this signal is really doing any good.  
Matt: We should start focusing on some stuff thats more important like food, water...  
Mike: And stronger shelters, if we are gonna be here long we need better roofs over our heads.  
Mercedes: Even though that may be true that doesn't mean we should completely give up on it.  
Brittany:Give up on what?  
Tina: Signal fire.  
Brittany: We can't. If that goes out then we'll never get out of here.  
Matt: What if some of us don't wanna leave.  
Mike: What?  
Matt: I'm just saying this place is beautiful and I think I'm supposed to be here.  
Tina: How can you say that.  
Matt: I can just feel it.  
The others have worried looks on their faces.  
Flash  
Sugar: So Finns better right?  
Rachel: Yeah, he is a lot better. Are you?  
Sugar: Yeah I've been dealing with it the best I can.  
Dave: This isn't awkward.  
Rachel: Sorry to leave you out Dave.  
Dave: Its fine, only reason I'm here is cause I didn't have anything better to do with Artie hanging with Quinn. And I wanted to help out the camp.  
Rachel: Sugar, that necklace is so beautiful.  
Sugar: I know.  
Rachel: Where did you get it?  
Sugar: Lima mall you know the girly style store on the second floor?  
Rachel: Of course I get all my head bands there.  
Sugar: We should go together sometime.  
Dave: Again not awkward.  
Rachel smiles  
Sugar: Carrying water to the beach is a great way to help out the camp.  
Dave: Even though I'm doing all the carrying.  
Sugar: Sorry.  
Rachel: We needed a break.  
Dave: So were in is everyone at?  
Sugar: I think mostly at the beach.  
Rachel: Except Sam and Blaine, they're picking fruit.  
Dave laughs.  
Rachel gives him a disapproving stare.  
Dave: Sorry old Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Blaine: So Kurt had a crush on you?

Sam: Yeah and it was completely creepy, no offense. I am not saying that I wasn't a little bi-curious, I mean a teen isn't that's when you discover yourself but that crush thing happened way after that.

Blaine: I can't believe it though.

Sam: He mostly said it was because of my hair.

Blaine: Oh, yeah you do have total gay hair.

Sam: Hey.

Blaine: No this is a good thing it means you have a sense of style.

Sam: Yeah right.

Blaine: You think we have enough fruit?

Sam checks his bag. Its almost filled.

Sam: Yeah let's head back.

Blaine: Good.

Flash

Puck: Hey no luck?

Finn: Found mine, Matt's, and Brittany's bag, but nothing for you.

Lauren: Sorry hun.

Puck: I'll keep looking why don't you guys take a break, Sam and Blaine came back with some fruit

Finn: Okay, Where's Kurt?

Puck: I ran into him on my way here. Him, Brittany and Santana went fishing.

Finn: Kurt fishing?

Lauren: Santana fishing?

Puck: Brittany fishing!

Finn: Why do I have a feeling this will be bloody.

Puck: Because Brittany's fishing!

They all laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Sayid: Thank you for doing this. Where are your teachers?

Sugar: They are coming up behind us.

Sayid: How's Shannon?

Rachel: She's okay.

Dave: She's mostly just panicking.

Will and Emma walk up.

Emma: Thank you guys.

Will: Can you give us a moment?

The kids walked away.

Sayid: So Jack talked to you?

Emma: Yes.

Will: And what you're going to do, it's a bad idea.

Sayid: Something needs to be done.

Emma: So you are going to torture him?

Sayid: If I don't she will die.

Will: We just don't want you to go through this road because we know you'll regret it.

They look at each other seriously, and then Sayid walks away.

Puck: Is he really gonna do that?

Will: Puck please don't get involved.

Puck: I won't I promise.

Puck coughs hard.

Emma: Are you okay?

Puck nods: Yes, I need to go find my bag.

Puck leaves and soon ducks into the jungle. His breathing seems to be very difficult.

Puck: Come on Noah, deep breaths.

-Flash Back-

A doctor is standing in a room with a young teenage boy.

Doctor: That's it Noah, deep breaths.

Pucks mom: So does he have asthma?

A few seconds pass.

Doctor: Yes.

Puck: What? No way, nerds and losers have asthma, not bad asses like me.

Pucks mom: I'm sorry. Ever since he started high school he has been so careful with his self image.

Doctor: I'm sorry Noah, but you do have asthma. This means you need to take better care of yourself.

Puck: Looks like I can't smoke anymore.

Pucks mom: Noah Matthew Puckerman!

Puck: I'm only kidding.

Pucks mom: Could this have been caused by the fire at our house years ago?

Doctor: I don't believe so. He was always destined to get asthma but the fire could have caused it to react much earlier in his life.

Puck: Does this mean I have to stop working out. I wanna get on the varsity football team.

Doctor: No it means you need to carry an inhaler.

Puck sarcastic: Great.

Pucks mom: Okay, thank you.

The doctor and Pucks mom talk as he sits on the exam table annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Kurt: So how are you gonna explain us coming back with no fish?

Santana: Well to be honest for once, I was gonna really try this fishing thing, until Britts decided to tags along. Don't get me wrong I love that girl but I know to stay away from Brittany and sharp things.

Brittany: What happened? I thought we were gonna be fishing, I am gonna need a lot of food for when we get back home, Lord Tubbington must be hungry.

Kurt: Aren't your parents going to feed him?

Brittany: My parents aren't home. They moved. They thought I ran away last year so they went searching for me. I moved back in after I made my way out of the sewers. I would have called them but they didn't leave their number behind.

Santana: Wait, you were with Rory, in that house, alone?

Kurt: Not the time Santana.

Finn walked up: Hey.

Kurt: Hi Finn.

Santana: What's happening Eifel tower?

Brittany: Hey.

Finn: Brittany I found your bag.

Brittany: Thank you, see you guys later, I need to get into my own clothes.

Kurt: Bye Brittany.

Santana: Bye.

Brittany: Can you show me where my bag is?

Finn: Sure follow me.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Lauren: you should take a break. I don't want you to hurt yourself more.

Puck: I need to find it!

Lauren: Okay, okay, let me at least help you.

Lauren and Puck search through bags.

Dave: Yes, My bag.

Puck and Lauren stare at him.

Dave: Sorry, you guys need help?

They keep staring.

Puck: How's that one chick Shannon?

Dave: No good. She needs some help as soon as possible.

Kurt: No luck yet Puck?

Puck snapped out of his mind: No not yet.

Puck and Kurt share a look.

-Flash Back-

Kurt is walking in the halls of McKinley towards the boys locker room. He walks in and it seems to be empty. He walks over to a locker and opens it. Puck walks up behind him.

Puck: What are you doing Hummel?

Kurt: Hey Puckerman, just getting something for Finn.

Puck seemed really out of it. Kurt could tell he had a hard time breathing.

Kurt: You okay Puck?

Puck: Yeah I'm fine.

Puck started wheezing.

Kurt: You need me to get help?

Puck: (wheeze) No (wheeze).

Kurt was really scared.

Kurt: Puck are you okay?

Puck: Inhaler.

Puck pointed to a locker that was already open

Thank gaga Kurt thought.

He walked over and searched it.

Puck kept wheezing. Kurt found it and gave it to Puck. Puck was relieved from the medicine.

Puck: Thanks Kurt, I owe you one.

Kurt: Yeah don't mention it.

Kurt walked away.

-End Flash Back-

Puck and Kurt were still sharing a look.

Dave: Puck?

Puck: Huh.

Dave: I asked if you needed some help.

Puck: Yeah thanks.

Lauren: I guess I'll help too.

Kurt Gasp: Bag party.

They all begin to search for Pucks bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Mercedes: You know if you take away the fact that there are polar bears, spooky monsters and a dead guy stuck in a tree, this island is very romantic.

Sam: You forgot the dead people in the plane.

They are sitting on the beach watching the waves roll in.

Sam: I love you.

Mercedes: I love you too.

Santana: Holy crap, have you guys heard what happened to Sawyer?

Sam: What?

Santana: That one Iraqi guy totally tortured his ass.

Mercedes: That's awful.

Santana: Yeah and then he tried to kill Sawyer.

Sam: What?

Mercedes: Would it be safe to have that guy around?

Santana: All I know is Sawyer will be knocked out for a while. I say we go through his stash.

Sam: Maybe later, we are kinda on a date right now.

Santana: Fine more for me.

Santana starts jogging to Sawyer tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Rachel: You should really come take a look at the caves with me next time. They are really beautiful.

Finn: Sure, next time we get water.

Sugar: Which will be in no time, they need another group to go get water.

Rachel: Are you kidding me? We just went a few hours ago.

Sugar: Yeah well it's kinda important to drink water or you know we'll die.

Finn: I'm in.

Rachel: I guess if you are going than so am I.

Brittany: Going where?

Rachel: Getting water.

Brittany: No way I got a date in a few with Sawyers things.

Sugar: Count me in.

Rachel: Good, we need at least three for the trip.

Sugar: Oh no I meant for the Sawyer scavenger hunt. Find someone else for the water travel.

Finn: Come on.

They walk to another group of friends.

Finn: You guys want to help get water.

Mike: Matt and I would but we are too tired from wood carrying.

Blaine: I got food today.

Matt: Oh and don't even bother Sam and Mercedes, they are on a date.

Finn: What about Dave?

Rachel: He went with us last time.

Finn: Kurt?

Rachel: Maybe.

Blaine: He's helping Puck find his bag.

Finn and Rachel walk over to the group.

Finn: Any you guys wanna get water.

Dave: No way.

Puck: Kinda busy right now.

Kurt: Nope.

Lauren: I'll help if you want.

Rachel: Good lets go.

Lauren: I'll be back later Puckerman.

Puck: K.

Finn Lauren and Rachel walk to grab packs.

Puck: God damn it where is my bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Artie and Quinn were walking along the beach holding hands. They see Lauren, Rachel, and Finn talking to Hurly.

Hurly: So you guys are going to go get water?

Finn: Yes.

Hurly: Cool, there is some bags right here. Try not to run into any polar bears.

Artie: Hey getting water?

Rachel nods.

Quinn: Can we come?

Rachel: Please, the more water we bring back the less times we have to keep going out there.

Quinn and Artie grab two bags.

Finn: Let's get going.

The five enter the jungle.

Quinn: Didn't you get water earlier Rachel?

Rachel: Yeah, but it wasn't enough.

Finn: And from what here these caves are great.

Artie: Yeah tell that to the two guys that were trapped after a cave in.

Laruen: But didn't that one guy with his son check that place out?

Quinn: Yeah Michael.

Artie: And why does that mean anything?

Lauren: I'm guessing he has some kind of history with construction or something.

Artie: Whatever, let's talk about what's up with Puck.

Finn: He's been kind of out of it.

Rachel: I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just scared.

Lauren: No way. My baby don't get scared.

Quinn: Actually I agree with Rachel. He could have like survivors guilt.

Lauren: Is that dangerous?

Arite: Girls now let's not get carried away. Puck's just been a little on edge lately.

Finn: Yeah who can blame him? We did just experience a plane crash.

Artie: Truth.

Flash

Dave: Sorry man. I just can't find it.

Kurt: I'm sorry Puck.

Puck; I'll keep looking.

Kurt: Well we'll help you.

Dave: Yeah.

They keep searching.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Brittany: All I found were some books.

Santana: And magazines.

Sugar: Same here.

Santana: Oh wait.

Sugar: Jack pot!

Santana: Shampoo, lotion, soap.

Sugar: I've been dying for a good shower.

Santana: Let's get outta here before someone catches us.

Brittany: Dibs on the shower first.

The girls run out of the tent.

Flash

Blaine: Puck seems to be really worried about his bag.

Matt: Maybe there is something important in there.

Mike: Like his porn.

The guys laugh.

Tina: That's gross. I'm gonna see if he needs help.

Flash

Dave: Puck is this it?

Puck noticed every detail of his bag resembled the one in front of him.

Puck: Yes.

He grabbed it and opened it.

He grabbed his inhaler and ran into the jungle.

Dave: You're welcome.

Tina: What's up with him?

Dave: I don't know. I just handed him his bag and he ran into the jungle.

Tina: Should we follow him?

Kurt: I think he'll be okay.

Flash

Will and Emma are sitting watching the waves. Sam and Mercedes are a little ways away from them.

Emma: You think they think we are spying on them?

Will: So what if we are?

Flash

Mercedes: I can't believe they are chaperoning us.

Sam: So what if they are?

They kiss.

Flash

Emma: I love you.

Will: I love you too.

Flash Mercedes and Sam are making out.

Flash

Emma: Let them be will.

Will: Fine but if we get another teenage pregnancy, you are dealing with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Finn, Rachel, Arite, Quinn, and Laruen are filling their bags with water bottles. Shannon is seen in the back ground having hard time breathing. Sun is there trying to keep her calm.

Puck then runs in.

Puck: Where's Shannon?

Finn pointed to her. Shannon was wheezing. Puck knelt by her. He pulled out the inhaler.

Puck: Take deep breaths.

Shannon: What?

Puck: Just Use it and thank me later.

He handed it to her and walked over to the others.

Finn: Dude, you found her inhaler.

Puck: Actually, that's mine.

Artie: Wait, what?

Lauren: You have asthma?

Puck: Yeah.

Lauren: Why didn't you say anything?

Puck: I guess I was still worried about myself image.

Rachel: Well what made you think joining glee would make that better?

Puck: Hey I have my reasons for joining glee.

He looked at Quinn.

Puck: But I'm still here. I love this. And no one can judge me for liking things like that. I figure being a badass doesn't I can't have things that make me look lame.

Quinn: Good for you.

Finn: Proud of you dude.

Puck: I'm done bullying.

Artie: Really?

Puck: I never knew what that even did for me. I mean we are on this stupid island and, all I am useful for is scaring people. I need to start being useful in life.

Lauren: well we are here for you, all of us. 100 percent support.

Puck: Thanks.

Finn: So help us bring water back to the camp.

Puck looked at the water.

Puck: Oh, my side.

Lauren: Stop faking.

Puck laughs. They grab their packs and start walking out of the caves.

-End-


End file.
